Milling tools and tubular drills of that kind are known. They serve to round off the ends of wires with which jewels are held in their frames. For these purposes, milling tools with precision gear cuttings have been developed as shown in FIG. 8 in a lateral view and in FIG. 9 in a front view. The milling tool 101 shown therein comprises a shaft 102 and a working portion 103. The working portion 103 is provided with a plurality of radially extending cutting edges 108, which converge in the center. Due to this circumstance, reduced cutting spaces are provided that do not guarantee good chip removal. Therefore, the known milling tools or tubular drills, respectively, tend to clog and get loaded.